How to tell her?
by Plumey
Summary: Aang desperately tries to tell Katara how he feels, but that is harder than he thought. Kataang. Don't kill me... first fic xD Please review
1. Chapter 1

Aang looked at her from behind a pillar

Aang looked at her from behind a pillar. She was bending some water into pots,  
probably for dinner. _Should he tell her now? What was keeping him?_ He sighted and  
made his decision. He walked towards her.  
"Hi, Katara" He said as casual as possible  
"Oh, hi Aang" Katara replied "Can you help me with these? They're really  
heavy" She handed him a jar.  
"Katara, I… I've got to tell you something" Aang whispered and he turned red.  
"What?" Katara seemed suspicious "Did Sokka eat all our food? I'm gonna kill him for that…!"  
"No, no… He didn't…" Aang began.  
"Was it Zuko? If he hurt you, you've got to tell me, 'cause I will throw him off the cliff personally."  
"No, Katara please. Listen!" He sighted. _Why can't she listen? It makes it only  
harder…_ He looked away. _C'mon… Do it now!_  
"Katara, I…"  
"Hey, Aang!" Teo, Haru and the Duke called from a bridge "We found this  
awesome new room! Wanna go look with us?"  
"Er…" He looked at Katara. _What did it matter? He couldn't tell her anyway… _  
"Sure. I got to bring these to the camp first. Wait for me, ok?"  
"Of course!"  
Aang and Katara brought the pots to the camp and when Aang walked back to Haru,  
Teo and the Duke, who where waiting for him impatiently, Katara asked: "What  
exactly did you want to tell me Aang?"  
"You'll find out" Aang told her and he blew himself to the boys on the bridge.

Aang followed the boys and they lead him to al large, half-open hall. The hall was bright, with paintings on the wall. He had been there before. Just once, but the memory was still there. As if it was just yesterday.

_The young airbenders were running through the big hall. The nuns tried to keep them calm, but failed completely. They were too excited. Then the bisons were brought in and the children fell silent. A nun held a basket with apples. "Choose well," She said "A skybison is a companion for life." Every kid picked an apple and Aang looked around. The smallest one was staring at him and Aang liked the bison from the moment he saw him. He walked at him and extended the apple. Gratefully the bison ate it and licked his face while pushing the airbender on the ground. Aang laughed "I guess this means we'll always be together… Appa"_

Aang wiped his eyes. Yes, they'd always be together, he and Appa. He wanted to be with someone else too, but he could only hope that would ever happen.


	2. Chapter 2

During dinner she was watching him

During dinner she was watching him. She watched his hands bringing his food to his mouth, she watched his chest going up and down with his breath. Ever since the day of the invasion, she noticed she watched him differently, the kiss on that boat changed her vision. His grey eyes weren't just grey anymore. They were playful, caring, something she loved. Did she love him? Her whole head seems to be exploding with questions. That moment Aang looked up.

"Whatshja loowking awt?" He said with his mouth full with rice.

"Nothing" Katara lied "I'm just glad you like your food"

Aang smiled. No one said a word and Katara looked at the crackling fire in front of her. The fire she cooked dinner on, the fire Aang made…

Suddenly Toph laid her hand on the floor. Since her feet were burnt by Zuko she used her hands to 'see'. She frowned and sniffed.

"Do you smell that?" she asked

"Ey! It wasn't me!" Sokka defended himself

"I wasn't even mentioning you, Snoozles!" Toph sniffed again. She looked just like a badgermole, not able to see, but with her other senses working perfectly.

"It's over there!" she pointed at the edge of the platform the had their camp.

"I'll have a look" Sokka said and he walked in the direction Toph pointed.

"What do we have here" Sokka bent over and grabbed some small thing lying on the floor "I think I can collect those. I've got two now"

"What is it?" Haru asked. Sokka showed them. Between his finger and his thumb he held a small, blinking, Lotus tile.

"Uncle…" Zuko whispered and everyone fell silent.

"Yeah right…" Sokka broke the silence… "And hów excactly did you want him to get here? He didn't have a bison, last time I checked…"

"Maybe he used a rópe!?" Zuko replied angrily

"Guys!" Aang yelled "Shut up! Toph, can you feel anything?"

"Well," She laid her hands on the ground "There is something in a great open space… Dunno where excactly, it's really big around here"

"Maybe it's that hall we've been to today, Aang" The Duke suggested

"It's possible. I'll go look there"

"I'll go with you" Zuko said resolute

"I'm going too" Katara rose to her feet and everyone was watching her

"Katara, really, you don't have to…" Aang saw her glance at Zuko and he knew she only wanted to come with to protect him

"I'm going too" she repeated. Aang sighted and together with Zuko and Katara they went to the big hall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is there anyone in here

"Is there anyone in here?" Aang called. No reply. But the scent of tea was so strong they knew he was there. Zuko walked in and the other two watched him.

"Maybe we should follow him" Katara whispered

"No, let him go. It's his uncle and I think he's got something to discuss" Aang replied

A few moments later they heard a voice. They couldn't hear what they said, but apperantly Zuko found his uncle… Aang looked in from behind a pilar. Zuko sat in front of Iroh, he talked to him, but he got no answer. Aang grabbed Katara's arm and took her in. Iroh looked up, smiled and said: "Well, well, I guess my nephew made some new friends" He looked at Zuko "You know I can't stay mad at you that long, but remember that, traiter or not, you'll allways be my nephew and you never had to choose good or bad. You've made that choice a long time ago." Iroh stood up and walked with Aang and Katara towards the camp, but Zuko didn't follow them.

"Let him stay" Iroh said "Good things take time…"

She felt them coming. Her hands sensed the vibrations of Twinkletoes, Sugarqueen and her old friend. She smelled the jasmintea-scent that drifted around Iroh. A nice smell that made her feel comfortable.

"Twinkletoes! You brought me a present!" Toph said and she tried to stand up to give him a hug but her feet still hurt too much.

"Sit down" Iroh laid his hand on her shoulder and she felt that he sat down next to her. "Feet in rest will heal better."

"Thanks"

"Err…" Twinkletoes began "May I ask? How did you get down here?"

"Well, I was walking on the cliff, because I had a feeling you'd be here and suddenly I saw some sort of giant moleshill and for some reason a tunnel led to this temple…"

"Stupid!" Toph slapped her on her forehead, a habit she picked up from Snoozles. "I should have thought of that…"

"Don't blame yourself" Iroh said "I might be able to help you, but maybe my nephew allready does."

"Yes" Aang said "Zuko teaches me firebending"

"Right…"

"But you can do it too" Sugarqueen said quickly. She still didn't trust Zuko. Everytime she was near him her heartbeat rose in anger. That was different when se was with Aang. Toph noticed it. Their hearts beated really fast and maybe Toph was the only one to tell what they felt. Maybe they didn't even know it themselves. No, Aang knew it. He tried to be with Katara all the time. That was just too obvious. But Snoozles was too stupid to notice anything…

"I'd like to do that, really." Iroh said calmly "But I guess Zuko can do it himself…"

"But…"

"Katara leave it" Sokka said "You might not trust him, but at least give him a change." He meant it. Leave him alone. "Come on Toph. Let's listen to Iroh and put that feet of yours in the water" Sokka walked towards her and lift her up. Her own heartbeat rose too and she needed no earth to tell that.


	4. Chapter 4

She felt them coming. Her hands sensed the vibrations of Twinkletoes, Sugarqueen and her old friend. She smelled the jasmintea-scent that drifted around Iroh. A nice smell that made her feel comfortable.

"Twinkletoes! You brought me a present!" Toph said and she tried to stand up to give him a hug but her feet still hurt too much.

"Sit down" Iroh laid his hand on her shoulder and she felt that he sat down next to her. "Feet in rest will heal better."

"Thanks"

"Err…" Twinkletoes began "May I ask? How did you get down here?"

"Well, I was walking on the cliff, because I had a feeling you'd be here and suddenly I saw some sort of giant moleshill and for some reason a tunnel led to this temple…"

"Stupid!" Toph slapped her on her forehead, a habit she picked up from Snoozles. "I should have thought of that…"

"Don't blame yourself" Iroh said "I might be able to help you, but maybe my nephew allready does."

"Yes" Aang said "Zuko teaches me firebending"

"Right…"

"But you can do it too" Sugarqueen said quickly. She still didn't trust Zuko. Everytime she was near him her heartbeat rose in anger. That was different when se was with Aang. Toph noticed it. Their hearts beated really fast and maybe Toph was the only one to tell what they felt. Maybe they didn't even know it themselves. No, Aang knew it. He tried to be with Katara all the time. That was just too obvious. But Snoozles was too stupid to notice anything…

"I'd like to do that, really." Iroh said calmly "But I guess Zuko can do it himself…"

"But…"

"Katara leave it" Sokka said "You might not trust him, but at least give him a change." He meant it. Leave him alone. "Come on Toph. Let's listen to Iroh and put that feet of yours in the water" Sokka walked towards her and lift her up. Her own heartbeat rose too and she needed no earth to tell that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Very short one... sorry ;**

* * *

Everyone had gone to bed. But Aang wondered if Iroh could give him some advice. Toph said he always did. He stood behind a pilar (he found himself doing that really often lately) looking at Iroh sitting on the ground with some tea in front of him. _He could ask him. He shouldn't mention any names… if he could… _

"Hello" Aang said

"Well, hello… Aren't you sleeping yet?" Iroh replied

"I'd like to talk with you for a moment"

"Sure… Sit down, have some tea" Aang sat down and Iroh poured in some tea for him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Iroh asked

"Well, there's this girl…" Iroh smiled but said nothing and Aang continued "and I'd like to tell her how I feel. But every time I try I… I fail… I really don't know what to do."

"You know, love is a thing of the heart. You have always been in her heart, you only have to make her realize in what way you're connected, what you mean to her." Aang didn't really understand… What did Zuko say? _Uncle talks in riddles…_

Well, maybe he was right.

"What should I do to make her understand?" He asked

"Just make her feel special, the best way of opening someones heart is giving yours. Goodnight" Iroh stood up and just walked away. _Yes… He díd talk in riddles…_


	6. Chapter 6

**I add some Tokka randomly... To clear things up: Toph had a bad dream about the Gaang and everyone leaving her... Now she's just running to Sokka for some 'protection'... teehee : D**

* * *

Should she do it? The heartbeat was weak because of the matress, but Toph could hear the snoring so she knew he was asleep. And she knew he would be really mad if she woke him up. She walked inside as quiet as possible. If she could just see him for a moment… Feel his heartbeat… Maybe then everything would be fine… Toph walked at the bed and let her fingertips move over the matress. Her hand found something and when she touched it she felt it was him. She was so concentrated on his heartbeat she didn't notice he stopped snoring. Just when his heartbeat started to raise slowly she pulled back her hand.

"Toph…?"Sokka asked sleepy "What are you doing here?"

She had been afraid of waking him up. She tought he'd be angry, but his voice sounded calm and anxious. _Just like her mum used to be… _Tears welled in her eyes and Sokka raised to his feet and layed his arm around her.

"Hey… What's wrong?" He pushed her on the bed "How did you get here? You can't walk on that feet…"

"I- I know…" Toph sniffled "It's just… I got this dream… and…"

"A dream made you so upset?" Sokka interrupted "It must have been a really bad one…"

"Uh..?"

"I've never seen this girl scared" Sokka said friendly. He and Toph sat silent for a while. Toph wiped her eyes with her hand.

"Sokka?"

"Hmm..?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Toph waited a moment and then embraced him: "Don't leave me…"

She felt his heartbeat raise in surprise... He probably didn't expect hér to come to his room in the middle of the night in the first place… But he hugged her back and whispered: "Promise… I won't éver leave you…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Something longer... Originally this were like... 3 chapters... but I put it together... That's maybe why it's so messy...**

* * *

With Iroh's advice in the back of his head, Aang started to make a plan. He decided he had to tell her, no matter how scared he was. He had to give his heart in a way, which was special for her, which hopefully opened hér heart too. If he was right, it was "The Day of the Red Sun" tomorrow. Also called "Day of Love", an old fire-nation tradition. On that particular day you could tell someone you love him or her and it would be perfect to tell Katara then.

Aang grabbed his bag and after a while he found the shell. He found it a long time ago, on a beach where he Katara and Sokka were camping. He let his fingers move over the smooth surface of the shell. From the outside the shell was brownish but in the inside pink pearl-shell shone. It was perfect. He walked outside and allmost crashed into Zuko.

"Oh sorry, Zuko. I'm in a hurry a little."

"It's fine. Why are you so hurried?"

"Uh…" Aang blushed "Sorry, gotta go! See ya!"

Aang found Katara near the fountain. She was sitting on the edge of the basin and she thoughlessy pushed and pulled the water around.

"Hey, Katara!" Aang said happily

"Oh, hey Aang" Katara replied a little surprised.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, nothing really special… What about you? Why aren't you training with Zuko?"

Aang heard she accented 'Zuko' with a tone of suspicion in her voice.

"Because I wanted to give you something… Look…" He showed her the shell.

"Wow, Aang." Katara smiled "That's really beautiful, thanks" Aang grinned.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I see." Katara noticed with a smile. Aang turned red and murmured: "Er… maybe… Can I help you with lunch?"

"Sure. Come on" She grabbed his hand and led him to the fireplace.

Stage one, completed…

The rest of the day Aang was busy completing his plans. He had only untill tomorrow-evening and he still had a lot of work to do. He went to the old storeroom of the nuns. They were famous because of their paintings and they kept their paint in that room. Aang just hoped there would be some paint or maybe some materials left. When he came into the room he saw stones everywhere and they had the most beautiful colours. Purple, ocean-bleu, red, yellow, allmost every color you could think of… _Perfect. _Aang took some stones and hid them in his clothes. He had to bring them to his 'secret spot' without being seen, which was allmost impossible because Teo, The Duke and Haru were almost everywhere, everytime. If he didn't want to make anyone suspicious he had to do it at night, when everyone was asleep. So the only thing he could do was wait…

That night Aang sneaked out of his bed. He checked of everyone was asleep. When he passed by Katara's room he stopped. He looked at her. Her chest slowly went up and down with her breath.

_If she only knew… _Aang thought to himself. _O my… Why am I so stupid? Maybe she doesn't even like me the way I like her… _He sighted. _I'll just have to wait till tomorrow…_

He walked on and he felt like there was a stone in his stomach. He took his glider and flew away. He landed on the balcony and laid his glider on the ground.

_Let's see… _He tought. He took a little white stone and started to make little crosses on the ground.

"I have to see if it's right…" Aang murmured. He looked up. "Great…!" he jumped on the next balcony and checked his work. _Wow… It's really dark… _He jumped down again and made a little fire that lightened the whole balcony. He jumped on, improved, jumped on and corrected untill he liked it. With earthbending he made small holes on every cross. He crushed the stones to powder but he realized that, if he put it down right then, the powder would flow away with the wind, so he put it in little bags. One bag for each color and he hid the bags in a bush.

The flame began to flicker and when Aang looked up he saw the sun rising at the horison.


	8. Chapter 8

"And where do you come from

"And where do you come from?!" Katara yelled. Aang tried to sneak back to his room  
but Katara had spotted him. She was up early that morning and when she passed  
Aangs room she noticed he was gone.  
"Oh, err… Hi Katara!" Aang smiled guilty "You're early…"  
"Where were you?"  
"Just taking a walk! Really!" he added when he saw her face.  
"Could you talk any louder?" Toph yawned when she hobbled by. "Don't be so  
overprotective, Sugarqueen. He's the Avatar remember?"  
Katara sighted and went back to her room.  
"So…" Toph grabbed an apple "What are your plans today?"  
"Train, maybe…" Aang replied.  
"Nothing… special?" Aang looked at her. _Did she know? That's impossible…_  
"No, why?"  
"Hm… just curious…" She took a bite and looked at him. "You know I still sense when you're lying?"  
Aang tried his hardest to look innocent but it seemed like Toph's  
eyes looked right through him, although she couldn't even see.  
"Aww… Come on, Twinkletoes! You know you can trust me!"  
"I don't wanna talk about it…"  
"No need… I know already…"  
"You what!?" But Toph raised to her feet and walked away without saying a word.

Aang tried to be as casual as possible. Toph didn't mention their talk the whole day  
and Aang was glad about that. When the sun was setting, Aang went to his balcony  
for the last time to check if everything was ok. He put the colored dust in the holes  
and looked at the result.  
_Stage two completed._  
Now hope it will work tonight. He picked a flower and flew to the camp, where Katara was.

Aang landed safely and he saw Katara at once. She stood next to the fountain. With  
Zuko. Aang didn't want to interrupt but he got a little closer to hear what they were  
saying.  
"Sure" Katara said and she smiled weekly.  
"Well… Happy Day of the Red Sun!"  
"What…?" Aang whispered. He dropped his flower. Tears welled in his eyes and he  
ran. Ran away from the place where his dream had been destroyed…


End file.
